


Save A Horse

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fluff, Music, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Dean and Donna argue about a song, and it gives Donna an idea.





	Save A Horse

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo, this fills the square Dean/Donna.

Two chords.

Two lousy, boring chords had completely ruined the mood. And right when things were starting to heat up, too. That shitty song just had to come on shuffle. Why did he even have it on his phone? Dean made a mental note to delete it later. Maybe she’d ignore it. Maybe, if he kissed her a little harder, held her a little closer, she would never notice. Those hopes fled when Donna parted from him and glared, first at the speakers on his dresser, then at him, her hand pressed to his chest. 

They'd stolen away to his room after a heated moment over a drink in the kitchen. Donna straddled his lap where he sat on his bed, her pants undone and wrapped in his arms. Quite content to take things as slowly as they could stand it, Dean wanted her begging for him before he went any further. Damn that song. With Donna glaring at him, he couldn't help himself; a long, lurid look lingered on her red lips, smeared by their incessant kissing, and then drifted down to the plunging neckline of her t-shirt. But then a scoff drew his attention back up and Donna rolled her eyes so hard, he wondered if Sam had taught her his technique. He grinned, a feeble attempt at winning her over, only to have the opposite effect when the lyrics kicked in.

_ I walk into the room _

_ Passing out hundred-dollar bills… _

“I hate this damn song.”

Donna tried to stand from his lap, but Dean held her fast, grip tight on her ass. “Oh, c’mon, it's not that bad,” he lied.

She raised a questioning eyebrow. “It’s a shitty song and you know it.”

The chorus passed in a strum of the same two chords, plus an added D major for whatever reason. The sixteen-bar phrase, while catchy, left much to be desired musically. But that wasn't the point. “It's just a silly sing about innuendos.”

“Yeah, boring innuendos,” Donna huffed as she stood, and Dean let her go. She stopped in the middle of his room, hands on her hips as she spoke, seemingly to no one in particular as she stared at his bed. “Oh, yeah, ride a cowboy, har har, so clever, like nobody's ever thought of a woman on top before,” she said, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

“Hey,” Dean started as he followed her. “I love it when you ride me, it's hot as hell. Get to see the D-Train in action. That…” he paused in the wake of a lewd mental image. With a shudder, he continued. “That does things for me.”

Donna rolled her eyes as she zipped up her pants. “Sure, it does, but why write a song about it? Not like it’s anything fancy as far a sex goes.”

Fancy? “Is there… something you're not telling me?”

“What?” The blush that slashed across her nose betrayed her lie. “No! The song is dumb, that's all I meant.”

Dean approached her with slow steps as he spoke. “You know, this cowboy could use a little riding.”

Donna scoffed again as he wrapped her in his arms, but she embraced him all the same. “What do you want me to do about it?” she teased.

He hummed a pleased sigh through his nose at the thought of her on top of him again. “I've wanted you since we got back to the Bunker tonight,” he said as he slipped his hand into her hair. “Please?”

She opened her mouth to reply but his lips landed on hers for a long, tender kiss. Donna all but melted in his arms, her hands smoothing along his shoulders, his neck, and settling in his hair. And Dean drowned there in that ineffable sea of want, willingly lost within her.

When Donna parted from him, he found the glimmer in her eye, and his heart skipped a beat. “You want me to ride you, cowboy?”

An awkward guffaw of a laugh burst from his lips. “Oh, I do.”

“Give me a minute? I wanna… put something else on for you,” she said.

Dean raised his own curious brow at that. “Did you bring sexy underwear with you?”

Donna grinned a wicked grin as she led him to his door. “Something like that,” she said. “Sound good?”

He slipped through the door with a wink and smile, not another word wasted. As he waited in the hallway, he wondered what she had in store for him. Probably red. Or black. Or both. Shit, that’d be pretty damn hot. Red and black lace. Yeah, that sounded like something she would do for him. Donna had a tough exterior but a layer or two in he had found nothing but soft and sweet. And with the image of her in a lacy number for him permeating his fantasies, he knew she had a subtly sinful side of her that she had yet to reveal.

“Ready,” she called through the door.

He twisted the knob and he rushed in before she finished speaking, so eager to see her. When he found her with her back to the door, his jaw fell slack. She wore all black lace—close enough—with a revealing thong and a high belt over her hips. With a slow turn, she faced him, and Dean startled.

It wasn't a thong or a garter belt that cinched her waist like he had thought. The leather straps that fastened about her hips supported an eight-inch dildo, thick with all sorts of ridges and nubs and bumps. Blank as a clean canvas, Dean struggled to form any coherent thought as he stared.

“Saddle up, cowboy.”

For one bewildered breath, Dean drank her in, then leaped into action. He strode to the bedside table and wrenched open a draw from which he dug out a condom and lube. He tossed both on the mattress and tore his shirt over his head but paused when he found Donna frozen at the foot of his bed.

“Are we… not doing this?” he asked.

Donna’s entire face scrunched and had no right to look as cute as it did when she replied with her own question. “You want me to peg you?”

Dean flipped apart his belt and stripped it from his pants. “I mean, I probably never would have asked. Not something I ever expected from you.”

“What did you expect?” she asked as she rounded the end of the bed. “A sweet, innocent Midwestern girl?”

Dean doubled over with laughter. “Oh, hell no. You guys are freaks in bed. Got a kinky streak a mile wide. What else do you during those long winters?”

Donna smiled her sweet smile, the one he'd fallen in love with. “All sorts of things.”

“Well that's obvious now,” Dean started as he unzipped his pants. “Where do you want me?”

His room pitched with a sudden dizzying force. Damn cops. Donna moved faster than lightning, and before Dean had a chance to react, he found himself doubled over on the bed, one arm pinned to the small of his back. Over his shoulder, Donna grinned ear to ear with a subtle quirk of her brow.

“Right here is perfect,” she said as she loosened her grip on his wrist. The press of her hips pinned his thighs to the bed and Dean sucked a breath through his clenched teeth. “What do you think?” she asked.

With his hand free, Dean slipped his jeans over his ass, then tossed the condom over his shoulder. “I think I'm in over my head, but I'm gonna love every minute of it.”

The crinkle of the wrapper rustled behind him, followed by a beat of silence. He reached for the lube, but Donna leaned into him with a gentle hand on his hip and snatched it up before he touched it. With the weight of her pressing into him, the hard length of her dildo spread his cheeks and Dean grunted as his own cock strained against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Donna asked. “You’re… shaking.”

Was he? He hadn’t noticed. But once Donna mentioned it, he felt the subtle quake in his knees. And then there was the ache between his thighs, that wondrously terrifying anticipation of the unknown hardening his cock.

Her touch returned to his hip, smoothed over his cheek, and Donna asked, “Dean? You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm… I'm good,” he stated. “I'm ready.”

“Just… lemme know if you wanna stop, okay?” she added as she hooked her fingers into the waist of his underwear.

Dean only nodded as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He didn't dare trust his voice as the cool air of the Bunker pebbled his skin. He heard a click of plastic, then felt the warmth of Donna's fingers coated in lube slip between his cheeks.

“I'm not made of glass, honey, you don't have to be so gentle,” he said through gritted teeth.

Her touch firmed as she spoke. “You like it a little rough?”

His mouth opened to respond but no words came out. Instead, a short squawk slipped through his lips, and without a thought, his hand flew to the base of his cock to steady himself. Or at least, he hoped to find some balance there. As the tip of Donna's dildo pressed to his hole, Dean moaned, and his shaking body stilled.

“Dean? You with me?” she asked.

“I’m here,” he sighed into the mattress, fist gathering the sheets.

He waited for more, for words of reassurance or comfort, but none ever came. Instead, a full, spreading sensation overwhelmed Dean and his jaw fell slack. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as each inch of that thick cock slipped inside him. The cool leather of the harness met his ass as Donna settled into him, her firm, confident hands on his hips.

“I expected anything but silence,” Donna said in her deep alto.

A clarifying breath filled his lungs. “Sorry,” he grunted. “I'm… Christ, I can't even think straight.”

She rolled her hips, a long withdraw followed by a quick, smooth thrust. “I kinda like seeing you this way.”

Dean growled through gritted teeth. “What way is that?”

“A helpless, writhing, whimpering mess,” Donna cooed.

Despite his desire to responded with his wit, Dean only moaned, drowned in the exhilarating rush. Those sensations, spread and filled, were nothing new to him. But knowing it was Donna that towered behind him, pinned his hips to the bed and filled his ass, hardened his cock unlike anything else. And as she set her pace, he matched her with the strokes of his shaft, hurtling towards his climax.

“Harder, Dee,” he growled. “Give it to me.”

Donna’s moan rumbled through him, echoed in her biting fingertips as she deepened her grasp of his ass. Her thrusts came faster with a snap of her hips as they smacked against his thighs. Over his shoulder he found her jaw slack and stray waves of her blonde hair cascading over her face. The sight of her, so powerful and presiding over every sensation he experienced, ignited his arousal as if he had tossed gasoline on a bonfire.

The ache in his balls swelled with each of her thrusts, her choice of dildo stroking his hole with such perfection, he nearly wept. Blasphemous nonsense fell from his lips as he praised and cursed her, an endless stream of begging for more and anticipation. It all culminated in a single moment when his toes curled in his boots as Donna relentlessly pounded into him, and his climax hit him with that same unrelenting force.

The first flex yielded nothing. But the second followed expectantly, and a long white rope of his cum shot from his cock to land on his bed. More hard twitches succeeded, each with their own strings of his fluids, and at long last, the moan stuck in his throat burst from his lips. That long, high wail descended into a string of curses before he begged Donna to stop.

Slumped onto the bed, Dean merely breathed, exhausted from not only the overwhelming rush but his expedient orgasm. The bed shifted as Donna sprawled beside him, and Dean turned to look upon her. A smug grin spread across her lips, far too pleased with herself.

“Not that I’m making fun of you,” Donna said under her breath as she smoothed the sweat on his brow, “but that was quick.”

Dean laughed as he wrapped an arm around her and, with a less than graceful tug, jerked her flush to his chest. Donna didn’t protest and instead, placed a quick kiss to his lips. When they parted, Dean said, “I don’t care how fast it was, that was fucking amazing. I owe you.”

Donna beamed, positively radiant in her confidence. “I accept payment in the following forms: oral, vaginal sex, or anal.”

Fast as she had pinned him before, Dean flipped her atop him, her thighs straddling his hips. Before she had a chance to respond, he slid between her legs with his arms overhead, and unbuckled her strap-on to toss aside on the bed. Inches from his mouth hovered her sopping cunt, and a hungry lick of his lips sucked the breath from her lungs as Donna gasped. Under her strong thighs, Dean wrapped his arms and neared her flesh as he spoke.

“Saddle up, little lady. You’re gonna ride this cowboy after all.”


End file.
